Forever
by IluvShawnD
Summary: This is my first fic, so please be nice. Carby future fic. NO FLAMING!!!! pLeAsE R/R 3rd chp.up!!!!
1. Ceceilla

A/N: This is my first fic! So be nice when you review, but give me constructive criticism. **NO FLAMING!!! This is a future Carby fic. They have been married for a year, Gamma died and Carter gets along very well w/ his parents, just to let ya kno!  Thanx for reading!**

~Buttercup~

Abby and Carter were both working until 2. Right after work Abby went and got an ultrasound. She found out she was having a girl. She was so excited and couldn't wait to tell Carter. During the drive home Carter finally broke the silence.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened at the doctor today?

 "Which name do you like better for the baby; Ceceilla Elisabeth Carter or 

              Mackenzie Rebecca Carter?"

"We're having a girl?"

"Yeah! Happy?"

"Estatic. I love you."

"Love you too. By the way, you never answered my question"

            "What…oh…I like Ceceilla Elisabeth Carter"

 "So do I"

When the walked the door, Carter said;

"I'm gonna go change. Be right back."

"K,  I'm gonna go check the messages."

A few moments later Carter heard Abby yell;

"Carter, get down here now!"

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Listen."

"Hey, Abby. It's Maggie. I'm in town. It has been awhile. If

you want to meet me at Doc Magoo's 7. I guess I will talk to 

you later. Bye!"

"John, what should do. I want to go but I don't really want to see her right                  now. Why does she have to make everything so complicated?!?!"

"How about we go and if you don't want to stay we can leave?"

"Okay. You'll come with me, right?" Abby asked.

"Of course, baby." She sighed a breath of relief. 

~At Doc Magoo's~

Carter and Abby walked in to see Maggie drinking her coffee. They walked over to the booth and sat down. Right away Maggie noticed the ring on Abby's finger and noticed she was pregnet.

            "Hi" Maggie said.

            "Hello"

            "So when did you guys get married?"

            "Feburary 14th, 1 year and a month ago" Carter replied.

            "Oh. Well why didn't you call?

            "Uh…well…" Abby stammered.       

"What was the point? You never contacted Abby. You have never really   done anything for her so there was really no need." Carter said.

            "Carter, can we go? Please? I don't want to be here anymore."

            "Yeah, sure, sweets. Let's go."

~4 months later~

Carter and Abby hadn't heard from Maggie since the night at Doc Magoo's. They were pretty happy about that. Abby was 9 months pregnet and eventhough she was on materenity leave, she still went to work with Carter. But Carter always made her sit at the admit desk. Abby walked over to Carter and said;

"Carter, we gotta get up to O.B., my water just broke."

            "Shoot. Let's go!"

~2 hours later~

"C'mon, baby. One more push and then our baby will be here."

            "I can't. I'm too tired."

            "Yes, you can. I know you can do it."

Abby gave on last push and cries were heard through out the room. 

"You did it, sweets. I'm so proud of you. I love you now and forever."

            "Love you too, forever"

A few minuets later a nurse brought Ceceilla over. The nurse place Ceceilla in Abby's arms and Carter sat next to Abby on the gurney.

"She looks exactly like you." Carter said.

            "She has your eyes though. She is our little angel."

"I love you, Ceceilla Elisabeth Carter. I love you forever just like I'll love your mommy forever." 

Abby smiled. She knew Carter was going to make a great father.

~2 years later~

Abby was now 5 months pregnet again. Ceceilla had just turned two. Carter was standing at the admit desk when someone familiar came in. Ceceilla skipped over to the admit desk. Carter knelt down to his daughter and said;

            "Cece, can you go to that room and tell mommy to get out here as quick

as she can?."

            "Ok, daddy."

Ceceilla ran to the exam room. Abby was just about to walk out from getting her ultrasound when Ceceilla came in.

            "Ceceilla, what's wrong?"

            "Daddy said for you to come out of the room as quick as you can."

            "Let's go see what the problem is, shall we?"

            "Okay."

Abby picked up Ceceilla and opened the door. When she saw Carter yelling at someone, she gasped at who she saw.

A/N: Thanxs for reading. Please R/R. NO FLAMING!!! Tell me if you want me to continue. If you don't want me to than I won't.

~Buttercup~   


	2. unwanted visitor

 Here's chapter 2! R/R! Thanx for all the awesome reviews. I forgot to mention that….lets just say Eric isn't bi-polar and Abby and him get along very well.  Remember………..**_NO FLAMING!!!!!!! _**

~Buttercup~**__**

Abby walked over to where Carter was.

            "Maggie, you need to leave. I don't want you in my life, John's life, Ceceilla's life or my baby's life. So, please, leave." Abby said firmly.

Maggie ignored the comment and smiled at Ceceilla.

            "Hi, Ceceilla. I'm your other grandma, Grandma Maggie."

            "Mommy and Daddy don't like you, so I don't like you." 

            "Ceceilla, apologize to Maggie." Carter said to his daughter.

            "No, Daddy. She mean to you and Mommy. I don't like that. You said I should never be mean because it's not nice."

            "Ceceilla, please apologize." Abby said.

            "NO!"  
            "Ceceilla Elisabeth."

            "Sorry." Ceceilla said weakly.

Carter, Abby, and Ceceilla then left the hospital. During the car ride home, Ceceilla was asking a lot of questions.

            "Mommy, why did that lady say she was my grandma?"

            "Well, sweetie, you know how Ganma is Daddy's mommy?"

            "Yes."

            "That's my mommy. She is your grandmother but she was never in mine or Daddy's life before or after we got married and when you 

            were born, she never came to see you. So I didn't want her being your grandmother. You understand, sweetie?"

            "Yes………..Mommy?"

            "Yes?"

            "Is she Uncle Eric's mommy too?"

            "Yes, baby, she is."

            "Oh."

            "Ceceilla, guess who is coming over for dinner tonight?"

            "Who?"

            "Uncle Eric and Aunt Jody."

            "Yay!"

            "Guess who else?" Carter than asked.

            "Who, Daddy?"

            "Ganma and Ganpa."

            "Yay!"

Carter and Abby laughed. When they got home, Abby put Ceceilla in her bed since Ceceilla had fallen asleep in the car. Abby walked in the kitchen to see Carter making hamburgers for tonight. Abby went behind Carter and wrapped her arms around his waist. Carter turned around and put his arms on her waist, Abby sighed into his chest. 

            "John, can you give me any good news?"

            "I was able to get Ceceilla to go over to Eric's tonight. They are going to take her to his house when they leave. Let see….

            what else……..we are going to have a baby in 4 months."

            "That's all I needed…….so when did you talk to Eric?"

            "Hey, no need to worry about that. I got us alone time, didn't I?"

            "Yes. Thank you. I love you so much. How did I get such a wonderful husband?"

            "I don't know. I love you, too. So did you find out what the sex of the baby?"

            "We are going have a boy." Carter gave her a long kiss. 

            'You are so wonderful you know that?"

            "Yeah, I know....John, why did she have to come back? Why can't she understand I don't want her in our life?"

            "I don't know, sweetie. I really don't." Carter noticed that Abby had started to cry.

            "Baby, I'm sorry. I really am. If I could take this all away from you I would. Just let it all out, sweets, let it all out."

Carter held Abby while she cried. They stood there for a long while.

            "Baby, its 3:30….my parents and Eric and Jody will be here at 6:30. Why don't you go take a hot bath?"

            "Ok. Thank you, John for being there for me. I don't know what I would do without you."

            "You never have to find out. I'll be with you forever. I promise. I love you."

            "Love you, too."

A half hour later, Carter was finished getting everything ready. He checked on Ceceilla, who was still sleeping. He noticed Abby was still in the bathtub. He undressed and slipped in. He started to massage her shoulders. A few minutes later Carter asked

            "Feeling any better?"

            "Yeah, a lot better. Is everything ready?"

            "Yup. Ceceilla is still sleeping and when I checked on her she will probably sleep for another hour. So what should we do until then?"

            "Well, we could stay here or we could go in the bedroom and find our way to the bed."

            "Take a lucky guess." 

~2 hours later~

Abby was getting her make up on while Carter was cooking the hamburgers. Just then Ceceilla walked in the bathroom.

            "Mommy, I want some of that stuff."

            "Make up? Why?"

            "Because I want to look pretty for Daddy. Like you do when we go some where. Daddy always says you look pretty." 

Abby smiled at her daughter. She couldn't believe how big she was getting.

            "Ok, sit right there." 

            "Thank you, Mommy."

            "Your welcome, Ceceilla."

Abby put a little bit of lip gloss and blush on Ceceilla and put her hair up in a ponytail like Abby's.

            "There you look just like Mommy."

            "Thank you, Mommy. I love you."

            "I love you too. Can I have kisses?"

Ceceilla gave her a kiss and Abby's stomach a kiss. Abby smiled.

            "Baby. Right, Mommy?"

            "Yeah, that's right. Why don't we go downstairs so Daddy can see how beautiful you?"

            "Okay. He can see you too."

They walked into the kitchen.

            "Hi, Daddy." Carter knelt down to his daughter.

            "Hi, Princess. You look very pretty. Just like Mommy." 

            "Thank you, Daddy." Carter then stood up.

            "As for you, my queen, you look very pretty also."

            "Thank you." 

            "Daddy, when are they going to be here?"

            "Who, Ceceilla?"

            "Uncle Eric, Aunt Jody, and Ganma and Ganpa."

            "In a half-hour."

            "Oh, okay………Daddy, Mommy's baby is right there" Ceceilla said putting her hand on her stomach.

            "I know, sweetie. You are going to be a big sister soon. You are going to have a brother."

            "Really?"

            "Yeah."

            "Cool!"

~1 month later~

Abby was leaving the hospital after an appointment when she noticed Carter on a gurney.

            "JOHN!!" She started to follow Susan and Chen. Susan then said;

            "Abby, you need to calm down, okay. Wait out here."

Abby sat down in the chair and started sobbing. Carter wasn't there to comfort her. He was in the room across from her. 

            "Please, be okay, John. Please." Abby said to herself. 

A while later Susan walked out. 

            "Abby?"


	3. I'm Okay

Here's my third chapter. Thanx for the reviews and thanx for reading. No flaming. Thanxs. Not to be rude…..but I have only flamed one fic and it wasn't an ER fic. If I just made anyone mad, I am really sorry. R/R

~Buttercup~

            "Susan" Abby said standing up. 

            "Is John ok? Please tell me he is okay."

            "He is doing well. He just had some pretty bad cuts and bruises. He is in a coma but it isn't that heavy so if you talk to him he will be able 

             hear you. He has been breathing on his own so that is a good thing."

            "Thanks, Susan."

            "If you need anything, I am here until 6:00."

            "Okay, thanks. Would you mind calling John's parents, tell them what happened and to bring Ceceilla to the hospital?"

            "Sure."

            "Thank you." 

The two friends hugged. Abby then walked into the trauma room where Carter was. 

            "John, please wake up. I need you, Ceceilla needs you and your son needs you. You promised me forever. You can't leave us, John 

             Carter. " 

Abby had tears streaming down her cheeks. A few moments later Carter's parents and Ceceilla walked in. 

            "How is he?" Carter's mom asked.

"He has some pretty bad cuts and bruises. He has been breathing on his own, which Susan said was a good thing considering he is in 

 coma. His coma isn't that heavy so if you talk to him, he can hear you."

"Mommy?" Abby knelt down to her daughter.

"Yes, Ceceilla."

"Why won't Daddy talk to me?" Abby started to cry.

"Sweetie, Daddy was in a bad accident and sometimes when you get in an accident you get in something called a coma. A coma

             makes Daddy look like he is sleeping."

            "So, if I talk to him, he won't be able to hear me?"

            "He can hear you, sweets."

            "Mommy, I didn't mean to make you cry."

            "You didn't, baby. Give Mommy a hug." 

Abby held on to her tightly for a long while.

            "I love you, Ceceilla."

            "I love you too, Mommy."

            "Abby, we are going to go. Do you want us to take Ceceilla?"

            "Ok. I think I am going to let Ceceilla stay with me incase John wakes up."

            "Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye, Ceceilla."

            "Bye, Ganma. Bye, Ganpa."

It was the middle of the night when Ceceilla woke up with a bad dream. 

            "Mommy?"

            "What's the matter, Cece?"

            "I had a bad dream. It was really scary."

Abby picked Ceceilla up and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

            "It's okay, sweetie. Nothing is going to happen to you." 

A few moments later, Abby felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face Carter. He had come out of the coma. 

            "John! I am so glad you are okay. I was afraid you were going to leave me and you wouldn't see the baby being born." Abby said starting to cry again. 

            "It's okay, baby. I am here. I would never leave you."

            "Promise?"

            "Promise."

            "Daddy?"

            "Hi, Cece."

            "Daddy, Mommy said you were in a coma."

            "I was, baby. But Daddy is up now. I am not going anywhere."

Ceceilla climbed on the gurney and hugged Carter.

            "I love you, Daddy. I'm glad you are okay."

            "I love you too, Cece. 

            "Do you love Mommy?"

            "Of course I love Mommy. I love you, Abagaile Carter."

            "I love you too, John Carter. I'm glad you are okay too."

They then shared a passionate kiss. 

~3 Months later~

Carter and Abby's son was born 10 minutes ago. He looked a lot Abby but had some of Carter's traits. 

            "Abby, we have to give our son a name."

            "How about…….Brian…."

            "Matthew Carter."

            "Brian Matthew Carter." Abby said softly.

            "I love it." Abby said smiling at Carter.

            "I love it too and I love you."

            "I love you too."

Just then Ceceilla walked in with Susan. 

            "Hi Mommy and Daddy!"

            "Hi, Ceceilla. Hi, Susan"

            "Daddy, I want to see my brother." 

Carter lifted Ceceilla onto the bed and placed her right next to Abby. 

            "Ceceilla, this is your brother. Brian Matthew Carter."

            "Hi, Brian. I'm your big sister." Ceceilla said before giving him a kiss. 

            "Susan, can I talk to you outside?" Carter asked.

            "Sure."

            "Would you mind if Cece stayed with you tonight?"

            "No, of course not. Would you mind if I took her to go see "Santa" at the mall, since Christmas is 2 weeks away?"

            "Sure, you can. That would be great. We have been meaning to do that but with getting ready for Brian and buying all the presents and 

             wrapping them we haven't had any time to take her."

            "Okay."

They walked back in the room to see Ceceilla holding her brother while sitting in Abby's lap. Carter took a picture and smiled at Ceceilla. 

            "Cece, do you want to stay at Aunt Susan's tonight?" Carter asked helping Ceceilla down from the gurney.

            "Yeah! But can I see you tomorrow?"

            "After you go see Santa."

            "Santa?"

            "Yeah!"

            "Yay! Bye Brian. Be good for Mommy and Daddy." Ceceilla said giving her brother a kiss.

            "Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy. I love you."

            "Bye Ceceilla. Love you too."

Ceceilla and Susan then left. Carter took Brian from Abby and held him for a while before putting him in the carrier. 

            "John, will you hold me all night?'

            "Sure, baby."

They sat in silence for a while watching Brian. 

            "Carter, what do you want for Christmas?"

            "You."

            "But you have me."

            "I want you alone for a whole week, all to my self."

            "We could set something up." 

            "I love you, Mrs. Carter."

            "I love you too, Dr.Carter."

~Christmas Eve Night~

Abby and Carter had gotten home from his parents house very late. They put the kids to bed when they got home and then sat on the couch, Abby sat on Carter's lap. 

            "John, you got my present but I never got yours."

            "I know. It's under the tree."

Abby moved off his lap so Carter could get the presents. There were 3 presents together and 1 separate present. Abby opened the three presents first. She opened the first two to find diamond earrings and bracelet. She then opened the third one to find an outlined heart with diamonds. 

            "John, these are beautiful. I love them. Thank you so much." Abby gave him a kiss. 

            "Now, for my other present. Can I please I have it?"

            "Here."

She opened it to find two tickets to the Bahamas during the week of their anniversary. She also found a key. 

            "Thank you very much. But what is the key for?"

            "That is for our very own beach house in the Bahamas."

            "Seriously?"

            "Yeah."

They were about to kiss when they heard Ceceilla crying. They ran upstairs to see throw-up on her bed. 

            "John, go get the thermometer and some baby Tylenol incase she has a fever.

Abby felt her head. She was burning up.

            "Ceceilla, does your tummy hurt?"

            "Yeah, so does my ear."

            "Which ear?"

            "This one." Ceceilla said pointing to her left ear."

Carter came back with thermometer and the Tylenol. Carter took her tempeture.

            "102.6"

            "We have to get her to the hospital. Can you get Brian and we will meet you in the car?"

            "Yeah."

~At the hospital~

Abby stared at the Luka and Chen since they were working on Ceceilla. Susan was watching Brian. She didn't know if her baby girl was going to be okay. She was so scared. Carter held on to Abby tightly. Abby started to cry into his chest when Chen came out.


End file.
